


hc that ace collects those creepy porcelain dolls

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [7]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, god theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: erik, holding håvard by the scruff of his neck: hey guys this is my emotional support whorehåvard: >:((
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haughland/Erik "Maverick" Thorn
Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893244
Kudos: 8





	hc that ace collects those creepy porcelain dolls

**Author's Note:**

> request from smol-mozzie on tumblr!: If you are doing requests, could you please do Prompt 36 with Ace/Maverick?
> 
> so this has taken a while, huh. i sincerely apologize, i’ve been swamped with school and a lack of motivation, but i think i’m back for the time being!! since i didn’t know which prompt list you were referring to, i’ve done prompt #36 from the two lists i reblogged most recently!! hopefully you’re still around to enjoy 💖💖💖
> 
> here are the prompts: 
> 
> from a regular ol’ prompt list: #36 - “When you touch me, I feel a little less broken.”
> 
> from 50 reasons to have sex (aka smut prompts): #36 - Practice.
> 
> p.s: tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub 👀👀👀

If you had come up to Erik a few years ago, and told him that in a couple years he’d be a part of an international anti-terrorism unit, and in that unit, he’d meet some sexy twink of a Norwegian that would immediately begin flirting (downright offensively he might add), Erik would start laughing. If you’d told Erik that this Norwegian would show up at his apartment, on the brink of a breakdown, and thrown himself into Erik’s arms, sobbing, Erik would’ve told you to leave him alone. 

And yet, here he was. Months after what he affectionately refers to as “The day I realized Håvard looks hot as fuck when he cries, and the period of self-reflection that followed”. Months after finally accepting Håvard’s constant offers of “a night to remember”, much to Håvard’s (adorable) surprise and delight. Erik was laying in bed, arms wrapped around Håvard in a bear hug, with Håvard curled into his chest. Erik had just returned from a mission, and immediately after he’d opened the door, Håvard had jumped into his arms, kissing him all over. Now, Håvard was running his fingers up and down Erik’s chest. The gentle, repetitive motions reminded Erik of something he’d been meaning to tell Håvard for a long time. He cleared his throat. 

“When you touch me, I feel a little less broken.” 

Håvard was gazing up at him now, big blue eyes brimming with love. 

“What’s brought this up? Do I need to be more careful with you? My little porcelain Erik doll?” 

Erik sighed loudly, much to Håvard’s delight.

“And now the moment’s passed. Don’t complain the next time you try to be sappy and I respond with some stupid shit.”

Håvard was pouting now, turning the full force of his puppy dog eyes on Erik.

“Fine. I will be sappy as well, and then we will be even.” Håvard blushed deeply, “When you hold me like you are right now, I feel safe. When I’m with you, I feel like I can really be myself.” 

Erik reached up and cupped Håvard’s face, brushing his thumb across his cheek. Håvard pressed his face into Erik’s hand, bringing his own up to hold it there. He settled back down into Erik’s embrace, still holding his hand to his face. As Håvard’s breathing evened out, Erik leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head, murmuring a quick “I love you” into his hair.

In response, Håvard mumbles out a series of noises that Erik chooses to interpret as “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!


End file.
